The present application relates generally to the field of altitude estimation systems. More specifically, the application relates to method for increased accuracy of altitude estimations.
Altitude estimation systems conventionally provide flight crews with an estimation of an aircraft's current altitude. Altitude estimation systems may be implemented using barometer systems and/or global positioning systems (GPS). Barometer and GPS based systems are subject to inaccuracies, limiting their usefulness during runway approach and landing.
During the final phase of approach and landing, high accuracy altitude information is needed. GPS and barometer based systems may lack the accuracy needed for reliable approach and landing estimations. For example, GPS based systems may only be accurate to within 200 feet without additional equipment.
Furthermore, high accuracy altitude information is required for synthetic vision aided landings. On-board systems may lack the required accuracy for synthetic vision aided landings. To obtain the altitude accuracy needed for synthetic vision aided landings, airports conventionally use additional augmentation systems specific to that airport. As a result, synthetic vision aided landings are only possible at some airports.
Therefore, there is a need for an altitude estimation system and method that may more accurately predict altitude during approach and landing, without the aid of additional equipment. There is also a need for a generic system and method of accurately estimating altitude for use in synthetic vision aided landings, regardless of location.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.